


potion gone wrong

by sekaiakgae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mages, good old pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiakgae/pseuds/sekaiakgae
Summary: Jongin really wishes there was a book containing every guide to being a wizard because suddenly being able to do magic is already hard enough, having his annoying, pain-in-the-ass-and-all-the-body-parts mage best friend for a guide is like being thrown into the Difficult Level of a video game right after signing up. He also maybe has a small (not) crush on said best friend (that is like having to play the video game on Boss Level right after signing up).He's going to perform his first-ever magic spell with Sehun's guidance. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: monthlysekai's Love at First...





	potion gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! 开v开
> 
> Love at first magic spell, written for monthlysekai's Challenge #1.

“Alright rookie-“

“ _Stop_ calling me rookie.”

“What about subordinate?”

“What about you be a good best friend and just teach me how to do this shit properly?”

“That’s not how you talk to your _wizard-sunbaenim.”_

“Oh my god, Sehun.”

Sehun chuckles. “Alright, alright.” Nothing better than pissing the hell out of his best friend. An annoyed Jongin is a cute Jongin.

“Right, so, you got everything you need in here for your first ritual. I’m letting you in on my stuff since you’re a newbie,“ Jongin rolls his eyes. Sehun’s annoying. "That’s all, really. You’re lucky you have a responsible wizard-sunbaenim who looks after your inexperienced butt.”

“God, I want to kiss you so bad.”

“Huh?”

“KICK. I WANT TO KICK YOU SO BAD. IT’S A TYPO.”

“Pretty sure you don’t make typos with oral communications but okay.” Sehun shrugged. “Do you have the procedure ready?”

Jongin struggles around the black hole that is his bag, partnered with the fluster he felt after basically outing himself about crushing on his best friend, it took him only about 15 minutes until he pulled out a stylish, vintage kinda-scrapbook-looking book. “Yeah, I have them written in here.”

“Pft, you’re kidding.”

“What.”

Sehun snickers and places a hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “Friendly reminder, Ni. You know, from an experienced wizard to a firstborn wizard,” Jongin holds himself back from summoning what little magic he can to pour the glass of water from across the room all over Sehun’s pretty annoying face, “I know you’re enthusiastic about this new wizard life but you have to know that it’s 2020 and mages don’t write spells on old raggedy books anymore. Cloud is very convenient nowadays.”

“The Harry Potter series taught me wrong, then.”

“Very. You’re stereotyping wizardry from those scripted fiction, _babe._ I mean, they always _always_ make wizards thousands of years old with long white beards and wrinkled faces when in reality, wizards are far from that. Do I look like that?”

Jongin stared distractedly at his face while Sehun was ranting, mind swirling with the word “babe” that when Sehun turned to ask him a question, he couldn’t even properly give a straight answer _(figures)._

“Oh, uh, no, you’re gorgeous,” he said, distracted.

Sehun smiles fondly while watching Jongin ramble random words to cover up his embarrassment at the shameless compliment.

It’s been two hours since Jongin started on his spell, one that he made sure Sehun had no idea about. Sehun stood from across the room, counting the ants that accumulated from the leftover snacks on his side table, mentally sulking because Jongin installed a powerful covering that prevents Sehun from prodding further. For someone working on his first ever magic ritual, Jongin is working…. uneventfully. No clanging metals, no fireworks being set off, no demons accidentally summoned (happened in Sehun’s second ritual).

Sehun is well into his 126th ant, a worker ant called Tippy (she’s very aggressive), when the air shifted. Jongin’s protective barrier is wearing off. Which means…

“I’m done!”

Sehun quickly _poofed!_ himself to Jongin’s side and almost knocked the flask of pink liquid in Jongin’s hand.

“Woah, careful.”

“What is it?” Sehun eagerly asks.

Jongin looked up at him and tries to suppress a smirk. “Do you trust me?”

“Do I trust you?” Sehun looked at him, suspicion painted in the quirk of his eyebrows. Then, like a switch, his doubtful expression changed to a gentle one, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” And Jongin felt like punching his face because what the hell, Sehun, that was weirdly intimate and intimate means blushing and blushing means Jongin revealing his not-so-obvious crush on Sehun.

Jongin cleared his throat, “Right, great, um, take this.”

Sehun takes the weird pink liquid in stride. Jongin stares at him expectantly.

Sehun’s eyebrows do their thing and his lips purse into a thin line before he lets out a hum, “Strawberry.” Jongin rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, love them. So. Any funny feelings?”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel.”

Jongin notes it on his old raggedy wizard book. “That’s a great start. It should work by now, though.” He paused to think. And then, “Sit.”

Sehun stares at him blankly.

“Roll on the floor.”

Sehun raises a brow.

“Play dead.”

Sehun just….stands there with an unamused glare. “Are you going to make me bark next?”

Jongin lets out a frustrated huff, “Why is it not working?”

“So,” Sehun snickers, “Have you regret not asking for your wizard-sunbaenim’s help yet?”

“Shut up,” Jongin pouts. He was really anticipating for this first magic spell. Maybe the gods of magic reprimanded him for having a first ritual that’s basically a potion that would make the person who’d take it do every command he says. He thought it would be funny to do that to Sehun. Clearly, it didn’t work.

“Wait.”

Jongin turns to Sehun who is reading through Jongin’s old raggedy wizard book.

“Is this everything you used for the potion?”

“Yeah. Why?” Jongin moved over to Sehun.

“You made me drink a love potion.”

Jongin is the one who stares at him blankly this time. “Sehun, be honest, are you dumb? Why would I do that?”

“It’s written all over your magic book.”

Jongin is sure what he made was NOT a love potion. Why the hell would he make his best friend drink a love potion? As much of a wonderful thought it is, Sehun reciprocating the way Jongin feels about him, it being the result of a magic spell is just….a punch in the gut.

“No, the potion I made you drink was supposed to make you do everything I tell you to. It didn’t work, though.”

“It didn’t work because you followed the wrong procedure,” Sehun exclaimed. He scrolls through his Notes and shows a page titled _Love Potion_ to Jongin whose eyes widened.

“Huh. Wait. Huh?”

Sehun giggles. “Silly. You made me drink a love potion. Very promising for a first ritual.”

“But-“ From the looks of it, Sehun doesn’t look like someone who just drank a love potion so it’s clear, the potion didn’t work. Jongin doesn’t know what to feel about that.

“It’s fine. Rookies make mistakes.”

Now, Sehun’s just teasing him. Jongin sulkily returns his things to his bag and ignores Sehun’s nagging about his own first ritual being so much more of a tragedy than Jongin’s.

Jongin appreciates Sehun cheering him up but he’s too upset to make a reaction more than a forced smile.

He’s too far out into his self-deprecating thoughts to here Sehun calling his name.

“Jongin. Hey. Jongin. Nini. Jonginnie. Baby.”

Jongin has never turned around so quickly.

“Great, you turned. Come here.”

Jongin fights off the flaming in his cheeks. What would Sehun think?

“Kim Jongin, I swear to the gods of magic, I’ll psychokinesis your body to get in here if you don’t.”

“Yeah, do what you want, superior wizard-sunbaenim or whatever.”

As soon as he said that, his body was forced slowly towards Sehun’s direction.

“What the fuck, you were serious?”

He almost stumbles out of his feet at the intensity of Sehun’s stare. Almost, since all of his movements are restrained in Sehun’s magic and all he can do is be dragged until he’s standing in front of Sehun, all the while withstanding the piercing stare Sehun has on him.

“Will you let me go home? I’ve humiliated myself enough today.”

“Humiliated, when?” Sehun’s voice is kinda sexier now that he’s more serious. _No, Jongin. Bad thoughts._

“Let’s start with the fact that my first ever ritual didn’t work and you’re making it worse.“

“It didn’t?”

“It didn’t.” If it did, Sehun would be tailing after him like a thirsty man in the middle of the desert while Jongin is a cold glass of water. The way Sehun looks now is not very man-who-just-took-a-love-potion. He looks normal.

Sehun sighed and poked Jongin’s cheek. “You know, Ni, you’re the perfect-est man there is. You’re gorgeous, has a beautiful heart, has beautiful dogs, beautiful lips, beautiful eyes, nose, dimples, voice, did I say lips? Lips, hands-“

“What are you on about?” Jongin is blushing obviously.

“Except you have one flaw. You’re dense as shit. At first, I thought it was just the non-mage in you but now that you’re a mage yourself, it just proved my point.”

“If you’re just going to insult me then-“

“THAT WAS NOT THE POINT AT ALL. All I wanted to say was the love potion would obviously not work.”

“I know you’re a more experienced mage but that was a mistake, okay? I get it, stop slapping it into my face.”

Sehun groaned frustratedly, “Oh my god, I want to kiss you so bad.”

“You mean, kick?”

“No, kiss, as in my lips on yours. Full on make-out. Dumbass.”

Jongin frowns even further. Why would Sehun want to kiss him? Does that mean….

“..the potion worked?”

Sehun stood there flabbergasted. How could someone be so dense?

“IT DIDN’T. IT WOULDN’T. NOT WHEN I ALREADY LOVE YOU. ARE YOU DUMB?”

Jongin looked at him like he grew another head before turning around and talking to himself, “Nah, it’s just the potion talking, Jongin-ah. It’s too good to be true. Wait until the spell runs off and he’ll be as in love to you as he’s in love with spicy food. He _hates_ spicy food.”

“No, I don’t, that’s way back in 2015. I have adult taste buds now.”

“Okay, nice to know, I’m leaving now. Wait for, like, a day and the spell will run off. Bye.”

Sehun yanked Jongin’s Gryffindor hoodie (he thought he was being funny by wearing a Harry Potter merch) and moved his face close to Jongin’s until their noses touch and Jongin has his eyes closed tight, almost like a grimace.

“Open your eyes, baby.” Jongin did with a complain ready at the tip of his tongue only for it to dissolve into a nonsensical keyboard-smash-kinda ramble at the sight of the genuine look Sehun has on his eyes.

 _Why is he_ _doing this to me,_ Jongin wants to shout out to the world.

“Stay. For a day. And let’s see if the _spell_ will really run off. Because as far as I know, I’ve loved you long before you made that weird strawberry-flavored love potion. The only thing it did was make me fall for you even more, you cute dumb little shit.”

Jongin could really just die on that spot.

“How do I know you’re not just saying that because of the potion?”

“Kiss me.”

“What.”

“Oh, fuck it.” And in an instant, Sehun has his hands on Jongin’s cheeks and his lip cushioned between Jongin’s plump ones.

Every emotion that was held back while they were playing dumb best friends was released in that searing kiss. Their lips moved, messy and magical all the same. When one moves back for a quick catch of breath, the other would chase after his lips like his life depended on it. Sehun kissed like his lips are made of magic and Jongin is once again a victim to his wizardry. Jongin responded just as eagerly, maybe too eagerly, because his magic is still unstable and the heat of the moment made him unconsciously burn the curtains and Sehun pacified it with an easy flick of his wrist, still kissing Jongin to Nirvana.

Their kiss slowed to a calm flow, and their teeth clashed more often because both of them kept smiling into the kiss. Jongin buried his face on Sehun’s neck and chuckled.

“What the fuck.”

“Believed me yet?”

“Kinda. 80% approval rating.”

“You’re just saying that to have more make-out sessions.”

“And what about it?”

“I have no objection to that, whatsoever.” Sehun links their hands with a smile.

They stood there like complete lovesick fools, just embracing each other until..

“Is something burning?” Jongin suddenly perked.

“Yeah. You set the curtains on fire while we were kissing.”

And that is how Jongin’s first-ever ritual in his mage life went.

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-order K开I solo album now [here](https://www.stationkai.com/preorder)! ^^
> 
> I'm on [twittur](https://mobile.twitter.com/sekaiakgae) <3


End file.
